How Can One Miss What They Never Had
by xandiira
Summary: How can one miss what they never had? How could one reminisce when there is no past? How could one have memories of being happy with that person? He loved her and she loved him, but they denied a love that was not real. Or was it? Mimato.


**Summary:** How can one miss what they never had? How could one reminisce when there is no past? How could one have memories of being happy with that person? He loved her and she loved him, but they denied a love that was not real. Or was it?

A sort of dramatic Mimi**x**Yamato which was wrote around 2 in the morning. Forgive for the spelling and grammar mistakes that I have missed over. This is another style different from my regular one. I guess I'm experimenting. Title is long because it came from the second line in the song 'Almost' by Tamia which this fic is inspired from. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading. Reviews are loved and welcomed too.

* * *

They had kept in touch after the large move from the land of the rising sun to the land of the free. He was the one who called her when she became heartbroken because her first love had forgotten all about her to focus on his schooling. She was the one who called him when he had trouble with his mixed feelings for his best friend's first love. They were the two that called each other when times got rough and they felt as if things weren't going to work out. Both made sure that they were able to talk at least 3 times a week to keep track of each other. The two felt if they didn't talk to the other, something terrible or wrong would happen. Deep down inside, the duo knew that they would break if they weren't able to hear the other's voice through those small holes on the phone.

He didn't call her just to tell her what was happening with the new generation of destined ones. She didn't call him just to tell him what was happening on the other side of the Earth with their own. He called her to hear her voice; to hear her laugh, confide with him, and to tell him sweet nothings that he knew were all hollow in the end. She called him to hear his voice; to hear his chuckles, to comfort him, and to listen to his songs that talked about a future that she knew didn't include her. They called each other to fool their hearts into thinking that there was a chance for them to actually get together because maybe, they did love each other.

At first it was just to keep in touch with each other because they knew how it felt to feel alone. They thought of it as a chore, so that one of them would not be caught behind and know nothing. In the beginning, their conversations didn't last long; only around 10 minutes until one of them had to go even though there was nothing for them to do afterwards. But something between them sparked and ignited a secret fire that dwelled within the depths of their chests. When it started? There was no clue. Maybe it begun when she told him that her first love did not want to continue their relationship. Or maybe it was when he told her that he loved his best friend's first love, her own best friend.

Mere minutes turned into sleepless hours and the fire grew into an inferno. Time was not an issue between them, but more of an enemy which was an ally to distance. The phone bills piled up and they found themselves not talking for almost a week. That was until he called her from a payphone saying that he was deeply sorry and that his father cut off his cell phone because of the bill. She had laughed at him, asking if it was raining in the background and the time over there. He told her not to worry about it because he was instead worried about her. She replied with a soft, sincere, "Thank you", which rocked the friendship they shared.

Yet feelings stayed unsaid and true emotions were never expressed to one another. They wouldn't let the other know about the feelings and fire that burned within them because they feared that the relationship built would crumble. So they said nothing, letting the flame roar with sadness as it ate their hearts. He was in love with her best friend and she was trying to find lost feelings in someone else. The only thing they could tell each other was to never give up and to keep on going, that their happiness was somewhere out there. What they didn't tell each other was if they were looking for happiness, it was already right there and waiting.

So time went on and conversations were still spoken between the two. Soon, he was able to enter a relationship with the girl he pinned for, or so he thought. Soon, she was able to find those broken feelings within a nice guy, or so she thought. The conversations suddenly stopped; the endless hours spent talking together through those small holes ceased; and they grew apart not wanting their hearts to be eaten by the fire anymore. They wanted something in which they found in the wrong person and they denied it was else where but in front of them.

* * *

"Hey Mi-chan."

"Oh, Ya-kun … you look so handsome! Did Sora-chan make it?"

"Yeah, she did. You think it looks good?"

"Simply fantastic. She's a superb designer. Haha I'm kind of ashamed that I was such a fashion diva before."

"Heh … yeah. You look, what's a good word, 'jolly'? How many months are you?"

"Jolly? Heehee …"

"'Glowing'? Is that better?"

"Jolly was alright. I'm 4 months now, almost 5. I'm beginning to show, aren't I? They said it was common for women to start showing in her fifth month. How embarrassing!"

"N-no! It suits you, Mi-chan. Glowing is the better word. Being pregnant suits you, you'll make a perfect mother. I'm happy for you …"

"Ya-kun, thank you … I should be the one saying I'm happy for you! You and Sora-chan will be the perfect married couple. I really am happy for you …"

"Geez, Mi-chan. Do you really have to start crying? Right before the wedding too no doubt!"

"I'm just so … Yamato …"

"Yes, Mimi?"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Mimi?"

"Yes, Yamato?"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

He loved her, and she loved him. When she watched him stand at that alter, she had just came to the realization that what she felt for so long was true. When he watched her break down while standing on the other side of the alter, he came to terms with himself that what he denied was not actual, was real. The fire that burned and ate their hearts long ago had came back as their eyes locked with one another and something within them shattered. They both could feel this when they turned to watch a woman draped in all white walk down the aisle towards the. The two could feel this when they took a quick glance at a blonde haired man who had his eyes adverted to the woman walking down the aisle.

As they did years ago, they picked up those pieces of their broken, confused hearts and tried to put them together again. They used a superglue called 'denial' and forced a believable smile on their faces as the flame engulfed the feelings that they had just figured out. This time, there would be no expensive phone bills or words exchanged for endless hours. There was a life and a future the two had to place their hearts in and their trust in. After all, time healed all wounds, didn't it?


End file.
